Behind Closed Doors
by darcangell23
Summary: Who is behind those doors and what in the world are the doing?  Hermione and Ginny are about to find.  Summary sucks, story is better.  Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: In case you were wondering, no I do not own Harry Potter. So, don't confide in me to come up with the next book.**

Hermione and Ginny were on their way to the library to do a bit of studying together. Having had not gotten to attend their seventh year at Hogwarts, the trio and a select few had joined Ginny and Luna for their seventh year and that was why the two friends were off to study together. Hermione was holding a stack of books in her arms and Ginny had her book bag slung over her shoulder.

Suddenly, they heard voices coming from somewhere nearby. Hermione put out a hand to stop Ginny and strained her ears to see if she could figure out where the voices were coming from.

"No, it goes the other way!" Hermione heard a familiar voice call and recognized the sound as coming from behind the door of an unused classroom. Hermione grabbed Ginny by the arm and pulled her over to the door.

"What are you..." Ginny began but Hermione put a finger to her lips to silence her and pointed at the door.

"I recognized Ron's voice coming from in here," she said, still pointing to the door. Ginny pulled a pair of Extendable Ears out of her book bag and lower the strings so that the flesh colored ends slid easily under the door. She and Hermione both put the other ends into their own ears so they could hear what was going on inside the room.

"I told you, it goes the other way!" Ron's voice said, as clearly as if he were standing right next to them.

"Okay, okay Weasley, no need to yell your pants off yet." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, expressions of complete surprise on their faces. They knew the second voice as well. There was no mistaking that cold drawl. It was Malfoy.

"Maybe if you push," Ron's voice said and the girls' eyes grew wide. There was a thumping on the other side of the door and they both jumped. "Yeah, that's it."

"I've had enough, it's your turn to push," came Malfoy's aggravated voice. "No, push harder!" There was another loud thump and the girls jumped again. "Ah, yeah, that's good." Hermione momentarily took the flesh piece out of her ear.

"What in Merlin's name are they doing in there?" she said in utter amazement. Ginny shrugged and so Hermione just slipped the piece back into her ear.

"Harder!" Malfoy cried.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can!" Ron cried back and there was a serious of several thumps.

"You're doing it wrong now, let me try again."

"Okay. Ah, that's good Malfoy. Harder! Ouch! That was a little to hard." There was a different kind of thump just then as it sounded as though Ron had gone crashing to the floor.

"Weasley, how you manage to obtain that?!" Malfoy suddenly cried in surprise and Hermione and Ginny figured that Ron had just whipped something out.

"Never you mind, let's just stick it in," Ron replied. Ginny went very pale. She looked at Hermione who seemed to have gone equally as pale and she could tell that they were both thinking the same thing. Were Ron and Malfoy doing something they shouldn't be together?

"Okay, stick it in Weasley, show me what you've got," came Malfoy's voice again. There was then a scraping sound as though something was scratching the door.

"It won't fit, it's to big!" Ron cried out.

"Hold still, I can shrink it and then it will fit better."

"No!"

"Don't you want to make us both happy?"

"Yes!"

"Then let me shrink it!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because then it won't be so good anymore. Besides, it's reached what muggles called maxed out. If I or we, calm down and pay it what it wants, it will shrink on its own."

"You really want to waste the pleasure?"

"No."

"Okay then. Just try sticking it in again."

"Oof! I got it in!"

"I can definitely tell that! Ouch, watch it will ya, be careful Weasley. I am delicate you know!"

"Whatever Malfoy, take it like a man!"

"Ah, dang it! You are really rough with that thing Weasley!"

"You think?" Ginny and Hermione could almost hear the pride in his voice. "Don't I have to be rough to get good results?"

"Well, yes, I suppose you're right. Ouch, not again. You need to stop being so forcefull, it's hurting me."

"The only way to get the best results is to be forceful."

"Perhaps you're right. Okay, don't stop, keep going."

"Oh I don't plan on stopping until I reach our goal."

"Good, I don't want you to stop anyway."

"I think we're almost there. I can feel it coming."

"I can see it coming! Harder Weasley, harder!"

"As you wish." There was a much louder scrapping noise that sounded very forceful. Just as Ron called, "Yes, score!" the door flew open and Ron and Malfoy came toppling out onto the floor, fully dressed. Ginny and Hermione looked surprised and jumped back.

"What are you two looking at?!" demanded Malfoy, standing up and dusting himself off. "You act like you've never seen two people try to get a darn door open before!" He glared at Hermione and Ginny, snorted at Ron, and stalked off down the hall.

"What was that all about," Hermione asked Ron as she watched him get up and dust off his own robes. She was still very surprised.

"Malfoy and I were stuck in detention together, cleaning that room. When McGonagall sent us an owl, telling us we were allowed to leave, we tried to open the door but it was stuck. We tried everything, pushing against it, jiggering the knobb, everything. Then, I whipped out this." He held up what looked to be a muggle credit card. "At first, it wouldn't fit in the crack but after jamming and forcing and fooling with it, I finally got it in. Moments later, I had the door unstuck and we came spilling out, as you just saw."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and both started laughing. They knew they had gotten the wrong impression by what the had heard. "What in Merlin's name is so funny?" Ron asked, looking at them with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Believe me," Hermione choked through giggles. "You wouldn't want to know," and the two girls walked away laughing, leaving Ron behind and looking dumbstruck.

**A/N: So what did you all think? This was just an idea I had that I just had to get out. It is a very classic scenario of course but I never guessed it would be difficult to keep going for a decent length. Oh well, at least I got it done. Please leave me a review, I greatly appreciate them and I thrive off of peoples advice.**


End file.
